1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a technique for automatically removing the skew between multiple correlated synchronous data streams and, more particularly, to a technique of encoding correlated synchronous transmissions from multiple sources to a receiver such that any skew which may be present between the several transmitters and the transmitters and the receiver can be easily removed. The invention has applications in input/output (I/O) control, distributed signal processing and high speed, very large memory systems, among others.